<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for one’s own lies by true_weak_lincs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888061">for one’s own lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_weak_lincs/pseuds/true_weak_lincs'>true_weak_lincs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fool me thrice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mmmm read it :], Other, Sad Floris | Fundy, Tommy is Fundy’s uncle, Uncleinnit, Villain Floris | Fundy, and hasnt disowned him, but its assumed tommy is fundy’s last remaining relative, that’s alive, tubbo... is not mentioned here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_weak_lincs/pseuds/true_weak_lincs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Fundy’s ever done is please, holding onto his last strand of sanity...<br/>But what else can he do? When everything he loved has been taken away by Dream?<br/>(Or maybe, not everything, no-he still has one person to stay for.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fool me thrice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for one’s own lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is quite short, and I can’t promise that the next chapter will be longer as I only have so much left I wish to write, but hope you guys enjoy regardless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey little man.” Tommy’s smile was vibrant, brighter than when Fundy had last seen him back on exile island.</p><p>Fundy doesn’t respond, staring out of the window of the house he built.</p><p>“I like your house,” Tommy chuckled, continuing to wander around as Fundy sat by the windowsill. “It reminds me a lot of the dollhouse I bought you when you were younger. You loved it a lot, huh?”<br/>Fundy continued staring at the night sky. “...storm…” he mumbled, watching as the dark clouds swirled violently outside. </p><p>Of course Fundy remembers the dollhouse. Tommy bought it, said it was custom-made by one of his friends. It came along with four dolls, each with a separate wardrobe. Fundy cut some of their hair and asked Eret to teach him how to sew so he could make them clothes. </p><p>“Your eyes lit up the moment you saw it. You based your house off of it, right?”<br/>Fundy nods slowly, still not looking at his uncle.</p><p>“I wish I could stay longer.”</p><p>“...”<br/>“Everything will be okay, furry.” <br/>Fundy blinked, letting the burning sensation behind his eyes fade. “Everything will be okay,” He repeated, turning around to finally look at his uncle. But he was already gone.</p><p>-</p><p>Fundy woke up beside the windowsill, back sore from having it against the hard concrete and terracotta of his house. He went into his room to change, before heading out to check on his farms.</p><p>He was extremely self-sufficient, he had a ranch and a wheat farm there, along with a nether portal which had paths that led to several creature farms. He doesn’t really know why he had so many things, maybe it was just out of paranoia. Well, at least he had supplies. That was good enough for now.</p><p>Fundy couldn’t stand staying still, for some reason. Everything was so quiet, so… peaceful. It made Fundy’s skin itch. </p><p>Maybe it was the paranoia from the years of war and uncertainty. Or was it something else? <em> His newfound need for destruction? </em> <em> <br/></em> “Hey.” Tommy’s voice nearly made Fundy turn around. “ <b>What’re you doing?</b> ” <br/>There was an odd ringing in his head-and he had a vision-a <em> button </em> -but it wasn’t his. This memory wasn’t his, and for a split second he swore he heard Philza’s voice instead of his uncle’s. <br/>“...nothing,” Fundy mumbled, taking out empty bottles and stepping into his bee farm. He swiftly collected honey as Tommy leaned on his doorframe. </p><p>“Hey Fundy?”<br/>“...” <br/>“Did you know your fiance’s a cruel bastard?” <br/>“Ex-fiance,”He corrected softly, after a beat of silence. “...And of course I did.”</p><p>
  <em> I just didn’t wanna admit it. I wanted to think I was special. I wanted to think I was the prince who could save not just the damsel in distress, but the villain that held her captive too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was so naive. </em>
</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, fox boy.”<br/>-</p><p>He let his tears run freely as he couldn’t breathe. His lungs filled with water, what was left of his oxygen slowly depleting. </p><p>He heard his uncle yelling at him, but he couldn’t tell what. He just wanted to curl up and cry.</p><p>He doesn’t know why he went back to find his uncle again at the river. He didn’t need his stuff-he could have gotten more easily-he just…</p><p>He just wanted his uncle back. </p><p>But Dream did more than take Tommy away-he ripped Tommy apart from the inside, and soon, he’d tear Fundy right open too. </p><p>He just wanted to go back. </p><p>When his uncle was there.</p><p>When his dad was there.</p><p>When his home was there.</p><p>But it was all foolish wishing. Fundy can’t win in this game. The only thing he can do is deceive. But one can never deceive themselves-the body still knows what the mind refuses to see. </p><p>And in the dark of what he’s come to know as the spawn room, he distinctly sees the figure of his uncle fade from the corner of his eye. No matter how much he tries to reach out, he’s pulled back-only able to watch helplessly as it all crumbled away.</p><p>His childhood was meaningless now.</p><p>His <em> life </em> was meaningless now.</p><p>Who did he have left to please?</p><p>...No, Fundy no longer had to please anyone. But he most certainly had to make someone pay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>